


Fascination effrayante

by ninakochan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninakochan/pseuds/ninakochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho meet a strange creature. He didn't know that a strange bond was created between them since the first time he saved its life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination effrayante

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story that was inspired from my English literature classes when the teacher started talking about fantastic creatures (actually she referred to Frankenstein and Dracula but I don't know why it inspired me to write this ^^'') I started writing it in class in french just for fun but then I thought I should improve my English and switched it to english. Here enjoy ~

He didn't believe what he was seeing. Was it human ? He didn't know. He was too far away, but it's beauty reached his eyes. It glowed with a surreal light. Amber hair like flames, emerald eyes shining like a diamond. He never thought he would ever encounter such a beautiful sight...in this small forest of his childhood.

He took a step closer, and then another one, silently, afraid that the creature would see him and escape.

It had beautiful elegant horns—like a dear—that looked like they were made of gold since they were shining brightly with a yellow light. And now that he got a closer look, it's lean body looked like that of a man.

Suddenly two big cold eyes looked back at him, and he felt a shiver run down his spine from their intensity.The creature didn't seem like it intended to escape since it continued to stare at him, eyes shining and fearless. At that moment, Yunho just wanted to turn around and run away from it. Suddenly less fascinated by it, and more afraid of its eyes. But it seemed as if the creature had read his mind since soon enough it started to get closer, appearing more like a young man when it's glowing skin turned a natural pale color. He had short brown hair that framed his face beautifully, brown eyes that were fascinating but cold, and he was wearing plain white clothes and walked barefoot.

Warm breath tickled his lips and he took a step back, shocked by how quickly the creature had closed the distance that separated them. A soft touch again his hand made him glance again at those big eyes.

"..Yunho?"

His voice sounded so human, and he _looked_ human. And Yunho didn't know if he should refer to it as a he or an it anymore. But what shocked him was the fact that he already know his name, how was that even possible ?

"H-how do you know my name?"

The beautiful man looked at him silently, his gaze too penetrating, as if he was trying to find an answer to his question in Yunho's eyes. Soon enough he found himself engulfed in a warm hug, and soft hair was tickling his cheek as the man in his arms tightened his hold again his neck.

"It's me. Changmin."

A voice as sweet as the kiss that he felt was placed again his neck. He felt himself shiver at the intimate gesture but didn't push away. His name sounded familiar. And his warm too. Changmin...where did he heard that name..?

*Flashback*

The ten years old Yunho was walking in the forest with his little dog Taepoong when suddenly Taepoong seemed to have smelled something. The dog ran away without listening to his calls, and Yunho soon found himself alone.

He wandered in the forest, looking everywhere for his dog. After a while the sound of eager barks reached his ears as he finally found where taepoong had been hiding.

He followed the sound, and there beside a tree was his dog barking and sniffing at what looked like a wounded deer. Yunho took small steps toward it and then sat on the grass to take a closer look at its injury. They were a lot of blood and it seemed like it was dying, Yunho bit his lips in worry and reached to hold gently the small deer in his arms, trying to ease its pain with his warm. The deer was shivering in his arms, probably from the pain and frights but didn't try to escape. He covered one of the wound with his hand, trying to stop bloods from flowing out.The deer let out a pained sound, and Yunho closed his eyes tightly and started praying. His mom always told him that if he prayed for something with all his heart, his wish will become true. And now all he wanted was for this small deer to get better. He only wished to protect it. That was all he wanted. Suddenly the shivering halted and Yunho tears began to fall as he feels the small deer in his arms turn cold. Tears streamed down his face as he feel hopelessness and sadness fill his entire body.

He closed his wet eyes and sniffed, feeling guilty for the animal's death. If only he got there more quickly. But then a miracle that he didn't know he was the cause happened. The small deer in his arms started moving again and Yunho smiled brightly when it looked up at him, still in pain but alive.

He didn't even have time to say anything before taepoong started barking, and the small deer in his arms started taking the shape of a small boy, probably around his own age or younger. The little boy was naked and injured on his chest, but the wound didn't look as dangerous as when he was a deer. It was healing by itself and Yunho eyes followed the wound that got smaller and smaller. And even though Yunho was still surprised by the sudden transformation, his child's mind easily got past the surreal event and was instead worried for the boy well being as he took off his coat and covered the boy's frail body.

"Who are you?" He asked curiously. The small boy blushed at Yunho's previous caring gesture, and replied softly : "Changmin". He then glanced back at Yunho as if he wanted to know his name too.

Yunho smiled and introduced himself proudly : " I'm Jung Yunho!" He held out his hand and Changmin reached to squeeze it shyly.

"So why were you a deer ? And how can you transform to a boy like me?" Yunho asked, intrigued.

Changmin looked away, feeling uneasy, and finally after a few minutes he said : " I-I'm sorry I can't tell you" A silence and then : "But thank you for saving me. I'll never forget it."

Yunho blushed when Changmin finally smiled at him, and feel warm and happiness fill his stomach while looking at this strange boy.

Leaves started suddenly floating around them, and Changmin closed his eyes as if he was listening intently to something. After a while, his eyes grew wide, and he suddenly stared at Yunho with such sad and lonely eyes that he felt something inside him clench.It was so strange to feel that way for a boy which he had just encountered, but he couldn't deny that this boy looked so unreal that it was hard not to feel attracted to him.

"I have to go." A light kiss again his cheek made him close his eyes, and he started to felt really sleepy. "I'll see you again. Yunho" That last sentence seemed to lull him to sleep.

And when he had woken up that day, he found himself in his bed, with taepoong snuggled at his side.

He assumed it was just a dream. Even though he still felt those soft lips again his cheek. As though a promise was sealed with that small kiss.

A week later, he moved out of the city for his father's work. But he never forgot that dream.

*End of flashback*

"Do you finally remember?"Changmin asked, still not letting go." I was always waiting for you" His voice sounded tired and so lonely that it made Yunho finally hug back, succumbing to the warm that was Changmin. This attraction from a single meeting was too strange for Yunho, but he tried to forget about it as he held Changmin back. It has been seven years since their encounter, and he always thought it was a dream, pushing it in the back of his mind, but here he was standing, in the arm of an unknown creature. Too beautiful to be human, and too warm to be a simple fragment of his imagination.

"I'm sorry." He muttered these words while looking at Changmin's big sad eyes. He didn't know why he said these words, but he felt as if he was indebted to him. Even though he was the one to save his life. Changmin seemed glad to hear his words and smiled softly at him, a small breeze ruffled his soft hair and he smiled again while closing his eyes. "It's alright this time. We won't be separated again. Ever."

Yunho stared at Changmin's smile and thought that he didn't care if this attraction was too strange nor if this was another dream.

He just wanted to be with Changmin. Feeling a mutual happiness between them as they stare at each others, always close and just feeling everything is finally _right_.


End file.
